Before the Aftermath
by beloved-raven
Summary: kigo. sequel to changes, hang in there with me this may take a long while. r


Before the Aftermath

By: B-R

This is the awaited sequel to Changes! This is my first multi-chaptered fic, please be kind. The updates will be antagonizing slow. My school started the 16th, which was also my b-day, woo! I'm now 17! This is a kigo story; please don't read if you aren't into that! I heart flames so sending them to me is pointless, yeah pyro! Also I don't own Kim Possible, I think Shego does (wink wink).

Kim was snuggled up against Shego in bed. The night before had been the full moon so both women were a bit tired still. When Kim woke up she stayed as she was, simply staring at the beautiful women she was wrapped around.

As Shego came to, Kim braced herself. She has some burning questions to ask her beloved mate, Shego. Shego slowly opened her eyes and studied her Princess. "What's on your mind Kimmie," she asked with a sigh.

"Well, Shego I was wondering how you became a werewolf," said Kim cutting right to the point.

Shego sighed again. She had been expecting this question since that night all those months ago, the night she had bit Kim. "It's a long story Princess; can't it wait until after breakfast?"

"Okay Princess here's my story…I was 11 the first time I changed. I remember the day before so clearly…"

Flash Back

The warm air of the day danced around little Sheila Go as she waited for her mommy. Sheila thought about how weird that on her 11th birthday her mommy had taken her camping, just her.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'I love spending time with mom alone anyway.'

Catherine, or Katie, Go was a strong and powerful woman in both body and industry. Katie was the CEO of a popular sporting gear company based out of Go City. She also had a secret that she was soon to share with her only daughter.

"Sheila," called Katie as she appeared out of nowhere. "Come here, I have something to tell you before it gets dark."

Being the good and obedient daughter that she was for her mom, she got up off the rock she had been sitting on and went to her mom. Sheila had always known her mom had a secret, maybe she was going to finally know what it was.

"Okay honey, you know how I always go off once a month? Well it's because I'm a… I'm a…"

Sheila could feel the tension in the air. "It's okay mom, you can tell me anything."

Katie smiled at her daughter. So strong and wise for a child so young. If she had to choose which out of all her children this had to happen to she was glad it was Sheila.

"Okay honey, as wild as this is going to seem, mommies a werewolf."

All Katie could do was waiting for her daughter to laugh and call her a liar. It never came. Katie opened her eyes to find a staring at her with kind warm eyes.

"That's okay mom. I still love you. Is that really why you go off once a month? I guess that makes sense. So why are you telling me?"

Katie started crying. Her daughter still loved her. She knew that wasn't going to last long though.

Sheila was startled when her hero started to cry. Her mom only cried one other time. She had been playing with Henry and her arm got broken on accident. As the shock wore off she went to her mom and hugged her as tight as her 11 year old arms could.

"Be… because honey, it's a trait my mom got from her mom and a trait I got from her and a trait I passed to you."

Sheila stepped back from her mom and smiled. "Is that why you're crying? Don't be silly mom; I can take being more of a freak. Shoot I'm already green!"

At that Katie picked up Sheila and hugged her so tight poor Sheila couldn't breathe.

"God I'm lucky to have you, such a understanding daughter. I love you so much."

End Flashback

Kim watched Shego from across their kitchen table. The strongest woman in the world was crying. "I haven't seen her in so long. She has to be ashamed and disappointed in me. I just can't stand the thought of loosing her approval and not loving me anymore."

Kim got up and went over to wrap her arms around her pale green mate.

Shego sniffed a couple of times and said, "I'm okay now Kimmie. My first transformation was so painful that I didn't even wake up until the morning. My comet powers grew from my being a werewolf. My brothers couldn't figure out how I got so strong."

Shego pulled Kim into her lap and hugged her. "The worst part was that I would get sick before and after the full moon so I missed a lot of school. The other kids noticed and were very cruel…"

TBC


End file.
